


Lightning

by TerryAnne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Blankets, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Cute Sam Winchester, Cutesy, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester Wears a Diaper, Scared Sam Winchester, Sleepiness, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: Sammy wakes up from a nightmare only to be launched into the one thing he fears most. A thunderstorm! Daddy Gabriel comes to his baby's rescue, though! Cuddling ahead!
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdFlexButOk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/gifts).



"Daddy!"

Sam sat up in his crib as fast as physically possible, his hand scrambling under his pillow for a weapon, but coming up empty. His eyes flickered quickly around the room, searching the darkness for any sign of enemies, demons, or monsters alike. Tears streamed in a steady flow down his cheeks, making his eyesight blur and his cheeks burn. He blinked quickly to clear his vision, but that did nothing but make the tears flow faster.

Suddenly, the room was lit by a blinding flash of light, followed by a booming rumble that shook the foundations of the house. Sam screamed and threw himself against the bars of the crib, fumbling around his crib for anything he could use to cover himself from the terrifying storm.

"Baby? What's wrong, little lamb?" Gabriel's soft voice reached Sam's ears moments later, causing his chest to rip out a sob as he tried to reply.

Gabriel was at his side in an instant, pulling the taller man out of the crib and cradling his arms in one seamless movement. Sam clutched onto him tightly, his shoulders shaking with sobs of relief as he buried his face into his Daddy's shoulder.

Instead of asking more questions, Gabriel held Sammy close, bouncing the baby up and down gently in smooth, soothing motions, cooing gently in his ear. Sam continued to cry, his face buried into Gabriel's soft sleep shirt, covering it with tears. Gabriel did nothing to stop the tears, shushing him gently.

"Hush, little one, shh... You're alright. What's got my baby all riled up, hmm?" Gabriel asked.

Sam took in a few gasping breaths, the shaking of his frame making it difficult to speak. Gabriel waited patiently, his wings resting loosely on his back as he waited for Sam's response. Sam pulled away from Gabriel's shoulder and opened his mouth, only for another bright flash and violent boom to shake the windows and room once more.

Even Gabriel tensed at the threatening sounds, his wings extending and puffing out as if he was in danger. After a few seconds, though, he realized what had just happened, and relaxed, bringing his golden-brown wings to wrap snuggly around his baby. Sam, who'd been sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably, calmed immediately, digging his fingers into the soft plumage near him and burying his face into it.

"Alright, I see. Come on, my love, let's go into my bedroom, okay? There is only one window, and it's far away from my bed. You'll be safe in there, okay?" Gabriel soothed, not expecting a response as he carried his baby with him through the halls of their house.

Rain pounded steadily on the roof of their house, a sound that Gabriel found quite calming, but Sam found frightening due to its connection to the cursed lightning and thunder he loathed. He gripped tightly at his Daddy, feeling as if he let go, that Gabriel would vanish into the night, and he would be left alone here in this dark and scary house all by himself.

Gabriel stopped at one of the various changing tables littered around their little nest, knowing by the squish of Sam's diaper that he was wet. Using his wings to block Sam's view of anything but himself, he set the crying baby onto the changing board. Deftly, with the swiftness of someone who had done this countless times, Gabriel removed the soiled diaper, pulling a fresh diaper out of one of the nearby packages and setting it under Sam. In the blink of an eye, the dirty diaper disappeared, his grace disposing of it entirely while he pulled out a wipe from the warmed package nearby.

Sam's tears slowed to a stop while the archangel wiped him down, though he whimpered a bit in fear as each boom of thunder shook the room. He stuck his knuckles into his mouth thoughtlessly, chewing on his fingers as his worry increased. Once Gabriel had powdered him and strapped up the diaper, he reached over and pulled the fingers from his mouth tutting as he conjured up a pacifier and slipped it in between his lips instead.

Sam sighed around the pacifier as Gabriel scooped him back up, carrying him out of the hallway and through the living room. Unfortunately, the living room held the most windows in the house, and it was clear from the spot they were standing that the rain was doing anything but letting up.

Sam's eyes widened in terror as the eerie glow of a storm illuminated the room, showing the destruction of the plants outside, the wind whipping the trees into a violent frenzy. His breaths quickened as he hyperventilated, all of his muscles tightened as he struggled in Gabriel's arms.

"Shh, Sammy, it's okay." Gabriel tried, but Sam did not indicate understanding him, his eyes glazed over in abject terror and helplessness.

Quickly, Gabriel realized he was having another PTSD episode, likely triggered by the chaos outside. Occasionally, something triggered horrific memories of Sam's very scarred past, and Gabriel knew he had to get him back to feeling safe as quickly as possible.

Wrapping his wings tightly around a squirming Sam, he carried him into his room, using his grace to shut the door behind him. Sam finally seemed to realize where he was, and what was going on, looking up at Gabriel with tearful eyes, before the dam broke and he wailed mournfully. The sound broke Gabriel's heart, as he cooed and shushed and whispered sweet nothings into Sam's ear.

"Th-The room. The room." Sam choked out, and Gabriel stopped his ministrations, leaning closer and placing Sam on the bed in a sitting position, straightening his back to help him breathe as best as he could.

"What's wrong with the room, baby?" Gabriel asked softly, grabbing one of Sam's hands in his own.

"Big," Sam whispered as if that was all he could manage to say.

Gabriel immediately understood, pulling one of his big, heavy blankets up from the floor and draping it over Sam's shoulders.

Using his grace, he summoned several stiff, but soft couch cushions from their couch nearby, passing by Sam to line them against the walls touching his bed, which was backed into a corner. Taking another of the blankets that had fallen off the bed, he tucked those behind the cushions until it was nice and sturdy, draping over them and onto the bed. Then, with a few more pillows placed, he hung the blanket over to make a ceiling that stretched out over the front of his bed.

With a bit of angelic influence, the fort straightened itself out, and when he tested the foundations by knocking into it, it stayed sturdy. With a prideful grin on his face, he summoned several more pillows an blankets, as soft and dense as he could make them, inlaying the inside of their fort.

Sam sat still at the end of the bed, shaking and flinching every time another flash of lightning or rumble of thunder startled him. He clutched tightly at the blanket laid across his shoulders, the warmth, weight, and fluffy softness of it the only barrier keeping him from another panic attack or flashback.

As if Gabriel sensed this, he was gentle and calm when he pulled Sam into his arms and carried him across the bed a bit awkwardly, laying him carefully in the nest of blankets he'd made in his little fort. The largeness of the room immediately lost its effect on Sam, and now that he could no longer see the lightning, he was able to relax significantly, sucking furiously on the little blue pacifier in his mouth.

Another rumble of thunder sounded through the house, causing Sam to whimper softly and begin to cry again. Shushing him gently, Gabriel crawled into the tiny fort beside him, struggling to fit the mass of his wings with him, which made Sam chuckle wetly.

With a smile and a huff, Gabriel used another bit of grace to drape another blanket on top of the first, which hung over the entrance and covered it entirely, creating what felt like an impenetrable wall. The close quarters made Sam feel comforted and hidden, like nothing from the outside could see him or hurt him. The darkness, however, unsettled him, and he nudged himself forward and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's waist, pulling himself as close as possible to the archangel.

Gabriel smiled down at his baby, wrapping his large, soft wings and arms around him and tucking his head on top of his chin, completely enveloping him in warmth and comfort. With a quick brush of his grace against his mind, Gabriel realized what was continuing to bother his little one.

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel summoned a strand of fairly light that tangled themselves into the pillows around them, glowing with a very soft, yellow light that illuminated the space around them.

Sam looked around him at the lights with awe, the last of his anxieties melting away as he watched them twinkle. Gabriel watched in fond amusement as Sam's eyelids began to droop tiredly, exhaustion evident in his face. Chuckling, he dipped his head down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his baby's head.

"Just let go, baby boy—no need to fight like that. You can go to sleep—Daddy's right here. Daddy's got you." He whispered gently, watching Sam's eyes finally slip closed as he cuddled into Gabriel with a little sigh.

"I love you, Daddy," Sam mumbled as he fell asleep.

"I love you too, my little lamb. Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! It is I, Terry Pie, your favorite non-binary Age Play enthusiast! For more Supernatural Age Regression, check out my story Wrapped In an Angel's WIngs! Thank you for reading this One-Shot! The prompt was from my friend, WeirdFlexButOk, so thank you, my dear! If there are any other prompts you guys want, go ahead and comment, and I'll do my best to get to it! I love you all!


End file.
